


Call Me Daddy and Tell Me That You Like It

by HK44



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender!Pidge, Begging, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kink Exploration, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, excessive use of italics because author loves emphasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: Sprawled out naked on a bed, Pidge hovering nearby, with the slow thought process that he had to call her daddy throughout the whole time. Which, you know, was… weird.Like.Question mark, question mark, exclamation point followed by the word “que” in capital letters and internal screaming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have accepted my sin and y'all are gonna have to accept it with me.
> 
> Pleasant reminder that Pidge is, and always will be, 18/19 in whatever I write her in.

There were a lot of things Lance was willing to do for the people he cared about. Weird shit. Gross stuff. Emotional things. He was willing to do it all.

Like that time he jumped in front of that slime alien and let it squeegee it’s dripping arms all over him instead of Hunk. Or the time he threw himself right into the line of fire so Shiro and Pidge could drag Coran’s injured self out of the room. Or the brief ten days after Allura got tasered to the point of temporary paralysis and he helped her around while the others went out on missions with Coran talking them through it.

If they needed help, if they wanted something, he was there to go above and beyond for any of them.

This, however. This was stretching it a little bit.

Sprawled out naked on a bed, Pidge hovering nearby, with the slow thought process that he had to call her _daddy_ throughout the whole time. Which, you know, was… weird.

Like.

Question mark, question mark, exclamation point followed by the word “que” in capital letters and internal screaming.

Kink exploration was something he was one hundred percent up for and granted, yes, there were gonna be things that he would _never_ do (waterboarding? Hahah, _no_ ) but unfortunately this wasn’t one of the them. It didn’t make his insides squirm and it didn’t make him physically, mentally or emotionally uncomfortable so they were giving it a shot.

Besides, it was just a silly thing. Not anything to be taken seriously.

Hopefully.

Pidge had a weird habit of turning him on even when she wasn’t doing anything.

To his relief, though, she looked just as nervous as he felt. She flexed her hands outwards and breathed deeply, grinning awkwardly at him through it all. He grinned awkwardly back and ran a hand through his hair, flustered.

Bondage had been so much easier to execute.

They’d talked it through enough beforehand. Foam meant stop. Pidge had fucked him enough to know what he was like when he was caught up into himself or too loose to wrap his mind around the concept of words and had swore to cease and desist the moment she’d noticed he was gone. Still, she’d gone and talked quietly with Hunk about any signs Lance might show in the event he slipped away, overwhelmed and drowning in _touch_ , that he wanted to stop just to be sure that she could notice it.

They were ready.

“So,” Pidge said, laughing awkwardly and rubbing at her face. “You good?”

Lance nodded. “Start?”

She took a deep breath, rocking on her heels and nodding, eyes carefully trained on his face. Lance swallowed. Wondered vaguely how anyone could do this. The whole thing was so stemmed in awkwardness and bright red faces.

He relaxed into the pillows as she walked towards him and batted his eyes softly, tried for a low and whiny _yearning_ as he said, “Daddy.”

Pidge choked on a laugh and he scowled.

“This was _your_ idea,” he muttered as she crawled in between his legs.

“You’re doing great,” she teased. She sat up and bit her lip. “I don’t- Hm.” She paused, bringing her words together in her mind before she spilled them out into the air. “It’s not a _young_ thing, like that. I don’t want it to be.” She brandished her hands against his stomach and leaned into his space. “Think of it like a nickname.”

“Okay,” he said slowly. “So instead of Pidge-a-widgeon, you want me to call you… Daddy.”

She nodded sharply. “Yes. The weird age-play isn’t something I want.” She focused on him. “Do you want that?”

“God no,” he said, quickly.

She laughed and kissed him gently. “Good.”

“Like a nickname?” he asked as she slid away, her nails dragging down his chest.

She nodded, confirming, “Like a nickname.”

“A dirty nickname,” he muttered, covering his face. He was never going to be able to look his _papa_ in the face _again_. Thank fuck he was Cuban at least. Gave him some distance from the word.

“Say it again,” she urged. “Normally, this time.”

He frowned. “Daddy,” he said. The word felt so weird in his mouth, like it knew it was never supposed to be used in this context.

“Arms, Lance,” Pidge snapped, flicking at his thigh.

He huffed and dropped his arms, turning redder at the sight of her.  This was _so weird_.

She was gazing at him, eyes narrowed methodically like she was trying to figure out the best way to make this work, the best way to make it sexy.

There was no way to make it sexy.

Something slipped in her face and she was grinning low. “You want me to fuck you, Lance?” Her voice was the same register as always, same tone, same pitch so it wasn’t like she was trying to imitate someone older than him.

Not age-play, he reminded himself, cocking his head to the side. “Yes, Pi-Daddy,” he said, looking up at the ceiling. Whatever fool said sex wasn’t supposed to be serious clearly never had to sit through whatever the hell this was. Lance cleared his throat and looked back at Pidge. “Yes, _Daddy_.”

She smirked and slid a couple fingers up his thigh. “You don’t look like you want me to fuck you,” she said. “Are you even in the mood?”

He rolled his eyes. “Not currently,” he muttered. He rubbed his face agitated. “This whole thing is throwing me off.”

“Mmm,” Pidge hummed, sliding her hand up his chest. “Well, Daddy’s gonna make you feel _good_ , baby.” Her hand dragged up his throat, thumb tugging on the edge of his mouth. “I’m gonna make you _beg_.”

That got a shiver out of him. “Um-” Words jammed in his brain. The gateway to his mouth was locked right up and he felt _dry_. “Um.”

Pidge smirked again, shifting from calves to her knees as she leaned towards him and sucked along his neck. She didn’t touch him anywhere else, brandishing her hands beside his head. Her hips settled right against his waist.

He felt stuck.

And a little, way too turned on.

“Pidge-” he choked out but she drew back, the Devil laughing low mischief in her eyes, silencing him.

Her fingers rolled through his hair, gaze calculating and he shivered. She gripped his hair and yanked his head back, hard, bringing her mouth to his ear and whispering, “ _That’s not my name_.”

“Daddy,” he gasped immediately. “Daddy, daddy, _daddy_.”

She grinned, nice and wide, and relaxed her hand. “Good boy.” He shuddered at the words. _Praise_. “You like when I call you good, Lance?”

“Yes,” he groaned, whimpers passing by at the edges of the word as she _ground_ her crotch into him. “ _Daddy, please_.”

She smirked. “Please what?”

He struggled upwards, reaching for her. “Please-”

“ _Arms down_ ,” she ordered.

He dropped them immediately, shifting until they were locked under his back. “Daddy, please,” he whimpered.

She dug her hands deeper into his hair, nails scratching _roughly_ against his scalp and tugged, grinding slow against his crotch. Her eyes fluttered close. “ _Mmm_.” Her mouth slipped open so slow and she eyed him _dangerously_. “What do you want, baby boy?”

“I wa- want you to- to-” His face tinged red.

He’d never really _begged_ before. Mostly he just gestured rapidly and then made the appropriate noises until Hunk or Pidge pinned him down and _railed_ him. He swallowed and looked away, embarrassed.

Pidge smirked. “You want Daddy to fuck you, sweetheart?” He nodded rapidly. “Tell me,” she murmured, stroking through his hair.

“I want-” He flushed, a weird ball of heated shame curdling through his stomach. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Who you talking to, Lance?” she murmured, voice _so innocent_ for the role being played yet so _dark_ and _demanding_.

“Daddy,” he said. “You, Daddy.”

She smiled lowly and traced her fingers around his dick. “You gonna be a good boy for me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathed. Eagerness spilled over his voice like a wave. Deep down in the root of his chest, he felt like desperate _whore_.

She smirked. “Gonna be a good boy and _take it_?”

“Yes, Daddy,” he groaned.

She grinned a little wilder and slipped back. “Pants off, Lance.”

It took him a few seconds to wiggle out of his underwear, mind halfway sluggish but he did, settling back against the pillows and watching Pidge eye him with a calculating gaze. He squirmed awkwardly, body warm from embarrassment and sheer _need_.

“Pid-” Her eyes snapped to his and he shuddered, stumbling out, “ _Daddy_.” He licked his lips. “Please.”

“Please?” she hummed, rolling off the bed and rummaging through her drawers.

“Please fuck me,” he said quickly. “ _Please_.” She quirked an eyebrow. He swallowed. “I-I _need it_. I’ve been so _good, please_.”

She tugged out the strap-on and slipped it, smirking. A hot burst of scrawny _want_ flashed down his back when it bounced off her stomach as she strolled back to him. The bed dipped slow and slight with her weight.

“Have you?” she murmured, stroking a hand down his face while she situated herself above him.

He nodded rapidly. “Yes, yes, I’ve been so good. All day. Didn’t even yell at Keith!”

She pouted and he _swore_ it was ridiculous how attractive she made it look. “But, _Lance_ , you were so-” She sighed deeply. “-mean about this.” Her hands slid from his cheek to his chest. “Almost like you didn’t _want_ to. And I _wouldn’t_ want to force you into doing _anything_ you didn’t want.”

He squirmed harshly and shook his head. “No, no, I want- _want-_ ” He swallowed and flushed under her darkening gaze. “Want it please.”

Her hands slid around his neck, thumb rubbing right over his jugular. “So you like calling me Daddy?”

He nodded like a madman. She smiled and relaxed her hand into his hair again. Slowly she pulled his head back, exposing the length of his neck and _bit_ into the crook of his throat. He groaned, the sound strangled.

Her breath ghosted over the ridge of his ear and he could practically _feel_ her madman’s grin when she whispered, “ _Tell me you like it_.”

“ _I like it_ ,” he breathed immediately. “I like it, I like it.” She pulled back and stroked up the length of his cock once. He shifted, needy, and moaned. “ _Daddy_.”

She smirked. “Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

“I am, Daddy,” he whined. She gave his cock a small squeeze and he squirmed. He was so _hard_. “ _Please_.”

“Roll over,” she ordered.

He did, brandishing himself out on forearms and his knees. Wet dripped down the curve of his ass and Lance shivered as Pidge’s thin fingers slid into him, two at a time. Gently, she prodded inside of him and kissed up his spine, murmuring all the while about _how good_ he was being for her, so _obedient_ , staying _so still and perfect_.

He aimed to please and shuddered quietly, whimpering every time her delicate fingers danced around his prostate, keeping him so violently on edge. Finally she pulled out completely. The burn in his thighs receded as he relaxed down a little bit more.

“You know what I wanna do some time?” she murmured as the bottle of the lube capped off with a click.

He shivered. “What?”

There was a sweet second of brisk silence before her hand, wet and slick with lube, steadied itself on the edge of his hips, strap-on nudging at his hole. “Think I wanna slip a little ring on you and keep you on the edge for a good _day_.” She slid into him without any other resistance, voice at his ear while he _groaned_. “How about that, baby boy?”

“ _Da-daddy_ ,” he moaned.

She bit his ear and he choked on another groan. “That’s it, Lance,” she murmured. She drew back, grabbed his hair and tugged his head back. “Just like that, sweetie.”

He whined but kept his head up as she let go to grip his hips and tug him back on the strap-on. He rocked with her, _aching_.

“Could just tie you up,” she continued on. “A little _toy_ to keep you open.”

He whined and slipped his legs out wider. Her hands splayed against his hips, ghosting his sides with soft gentle touches. Pidge’s movements ceased, leaving Lance to fuck himself open on her strap-on himself. Judging by her soft chuckle, she’d been intending on that.

“Bet you’d like it,” she hummed. One of her fingers edged alongside the strap-on. Another whine ripped from his throat as it slid in. The smirk in her voice basically _sang_ as she asked, “You like fucking yourself like this, Lance? Being such a _whore_ for your Daddy?”

He choked on a breath and let out a loose and groaning, “ _Please_.”

“Please what?” she asked, accenting her question with a patient curl of her finger.

His thighs burned and stuttered his movements to a slowly grind and he cried out, whining. Gripping the sheets in his fists, he _begged_ , “ _Please, please, fuck me, Daddy_.”

The strap-on slid out and he almost _sobbed_ until Pidge shoved him over onto his back and hooked a leg up into the air. _Wanting_ , he lifted his waist up with her, letting her _fuck_ right into him without any other preamble.

“You’re so good for me, Lance,” she murmured, _pistoling_ into him like she wanted him to feel the ache in the morning, like she was trying to _wreck_ him. “So good to all of us.”

He gasped, the praises, compliments, going straight to his head and swirling him dizzy. Frantically, he worked back on her, _needing_ that trembling build-up in the pit of his stomach to roll out and over already. Wanted to _come_.

“ _The best_ ,” she groaned. Her hands dug deep into his waist. The ache of a budding bruise curled underneath her grip. “ _Fucking perfect_.”

 He swore and reached down to stroke himself but she caught his hand and pinned it above his head. The other arm went up too and he shook his head, whining.

“You want something, you gotta _ask_ , Lance,” she hissed, _fucking_ into him like a _machine_. How someone so small and scrawny could move like that, he didn’t know and didn’t _want_ to know.

Just wanted her to _use_ him over and over again.

“I wanna _come_ ,” he moaned, eyes fluttering shut every time she _pounded_ against his prostate. “Please, _Daddy_. I wanna come, please let me come, I _need it_.”

“ _Lance_ ,” she all but snarled. Her arms hefted his hips up at _just the right angle_ , sending each resulting _snap_ of her hips right into his prostate.

He keened into the motion.

“ _Please_.” He rocked back, harder. His voice was gonna be hoarse at this rate. “ _Please, please, please, fuck me harder, Daddy.”_

She _railed_ into him one, two, three more times and his eyes squeezed shut, body shaking. His breaths heaved out of him. Pidge stilled to a slow stop, grasping his face and pressing her mouth to his. Lance groaned into her mouth, shuddering and shaking, the stickiness of his come sliding between them. Struggling he shifted his free hand to the wrap of the strap-on and tugged it off. Thumbing at her clit, he smirked as she whined into his mouth.

“Wanna make _you_ come, _Daddy_ ,” he murmured.

She groaned, rocking backwards onto her back. He tumbled forward with her, ignoring the burn to his legs as he shifted to lap desperately at her folds. She groaned and fisted his hair again. The sharp tug sent a bristling down his spine.

She tasted so sweet and so fucking _wet_. Pidge may have been super easy to rile up but she never got too _slick_ without a couple minutes of slowed down foreplay. If they fucked without any preamble and she was _soaked_ , it meant he’d done a good job.

Warmth bloomed over his neck as she groaned, _ragged,_ knees locking against his head.

He liked when he did a good job.

Liked pleasing her. Making her _moan_.

“ _Lah-nce_ , _”_ she whined.

Her nails dug into his scalp and he groaned, shifting for a better angle while he dragged his tongue up from her entrance to her clit. Slowly, he swirled his tongue around it. From under his lashes, he eyed her. She was half-propped up to watch him, arm shaking, eyes lidded and face burned red from embarrassing _want_.

He dropped his eyes and hummed. He dipped his tongue hard against her clit. She _swore_ , hips arching up and desperate before relaxing back into the bed. He pulled back and wiped his wet mouth with the back of his hand. She smirked.

“Good boy,” she said, panting.

He smiled. “Yeah?”

“Very good.” She rubbed her stomach, frowning at where his come still stained on her. “Washcloth?”

He nodded for a moment, halfway buzzed and out of it, before he finally reached round to snag a small towel off the stand. Gingerly he wiped her up and cleaned himself down, chucking the towel to the ground and settling right back into the pillows.

Pidge laid sprawled out for a little while more, just to catch herself from her high. Then she pushed up and flopped on top of him, sighing. He snuggled into her, head tucked under her chin.

“Think I liked that, _Daddy_ ,” he teased.

She snorted, dragging the rumpled blankets over them. “Yeah, I figured that out, Lance.”

He grinned and kissed her collarbone. “Prolly gonna call you that in front of _everyone_ now.”

She rolled her eyes and flicked his cheek with a little laugh on the edge of her punctuated, “ _Good_.”

**Author's Note:**

> HOPED YOU LIKED THAT TRASH. And, as always, I am available for prompts and requests (nsfw or not) at my [tumblr.](http://happyk44.tumblr.com)


End file.
